IShock America
iShock America (also known as iLove Jimmy Fallon)Working Title are the 7th and 8th episodes of Season 5 of iCarly and the 101st and 102nd episodes overall. This episode aired during Nickelodeon's 2012 Worldwide Day of Play. Plot After Jimmy Fallon mentions iCarly on his late night show, the gang does a tribute webcast to him. Jimmy sees it and invites them to New York to appear on his show. On the flight to New York, Gibby's luggage gets lost, so he buys new clothes from a guy on the street. However, when they do a variation of Random Dancing on Jimmy Fallon's show, Gibby's pants fall off, causing a major scandal. People at first blame Jimmy Fallon for allowing nudity on his show, but iCarly does a special webcast taking full responsibility for the incident. At a hearing by the NCC, they learn that the fine for nudity is $500,000. Since iCarly has taken the blame, they have to bring up the money, or they will be shut down. Since they see no possibility of getting the money, they are about to give up on iCarly when Jimmy Fallon's producer tells them to meet Jimmy once more. On the show, Jimmy reveals that he asked for donations to save iCarly via Twitter, and within a day, he got more than enough money. Trivia *Dan Schneider posted on his blog that he was working on a 60 or 90 minute episode of iCarly that will bring back "one of the most popular TV show casts ever". He mentions here, "I'm working on an outline for a 60 or 90 minute iCarly special that MIGHT (and I did say "might") bring back one of the most popular TV show casts ever! I hope it'll happen. I think it will :)"[http://danwarp.blogspot.com/2011/11/hey-from-meeee.html Dan's Hey From Me blog](News on upcoming iCarly and Victorious episodes) November 16, 2011 *This is the second time the iCarly cast will be joined by another TV show cast, the first being Victorious in the Season 4 special iParty with Victorious. *Jimmy Fallon guest stars as himself. *Tina Fey, Rachel Dratch, Steve Higgins (credited as Higgins) and Questlove also guest star as themselves. *BooG!e once again makes a recurring appearance as T-Bo *Baggles makes a return appearance, this time with moving arms.'iCarly' Spoofs Jimmy Fallon *This episode was filmed in New York City.Miranda confirms filming in NYC Dan Schneider posted a picture *The bike messenger that hit Spencer was actually speaking Greek. *This is the first episode they've shot outside of California. *This is the first episode since iParty with Victorious to only have one writer. *BooG!E confirmed the guest stars and episode title. Confirmation from BooG!e *Jackie Joyner will appear as a character named Bonnie in this episode. Jackie Joyner as Bonnie *This episode took longer to film than a normal two-part episode because of the New York location and its very special guests. *This episode was filmed during Noah Munck's 16th birthday and Miranda Cosgrove's 19th birthday. *There is a parody from the popular '90's sitcom Seinfeld in the scene where they're wondering what kind of pickle Freddie is eating at the diner. The diner itself representing Monk's Cafe the coffee shop frequented by the Seinfeld characters. Spencer does a parody Kramer.Seinfeld parody in sneak peek Freddie's line, "I will heat" is another parallel to Seinfeld parodying George. *This episode was previously known as "iLove Jimmy Fallon". It's also a working title, but Nickelodeon promoted it as "iShock America". *This episode will feature cast members from the popular sketch comedy show Saturday Night Live. It is not a reunion, though, because they were all on the show at different times. *In reality the FCC would sue for around 1.4 million dollars for nudity. FCC reference *When Gibby walks in the apartment he says "Comin' in hot," which could possibly be a reference to the song "Comin' In Hot" by Hollywood Undead. *A Japanese character, DOMO, makes a cameo appearance in the hotel room. *A running gag in this episode is Carly puking into hats another running gag was Spencer's typical antics of spontaneously setting things on fire. He set his pants on fire three times and the "Screaming Mel" doll on fire once. *The next running gag from Spencer was getting hit by bike messenger, who was infuriated and yelled at Spencer in a foreign language he could not understand at a rapid pace. Quotes Jimmy Fallon: Late Night show, writing Thank you, internet, for giving us iCarly. Sam, Freddie, and Gibby sitting at the [[Time To Eat] diner] Freddie: salt rapidly on a pickle he's holding angrily $500,000. How are we supposed to get that much money, huh? How?! his pickle angrily Sam: Freddie Oh give it up, we're not! Carly: ' ''everyone Well then the NCC's gonna shut us down, so goodbye iCarly. 'Freddie: ' No! that web show is my life! over the table between himself and Carly My life Carly! back down and looks at his pickle ... What kind of pickle is this? '''Gibby: '''That's a dill. '''Sam: '''It's not a dill! '''Carly: I think it's a dill. Freddie: yells It's not a dill! and apologizes to the rest of the group I'm sorry I yelled, I'm very upset...I... Spencer: out of a cab, yelling Man, I love New York! getting hit by a bike messenger, groaning Oh. Carly, Freddie, Sam and Gibby: clapping Jimmy: the iCarly gang on Late Night With Jimmy Fallon Here come iCarly! Night With Jimmy Fallon audience shrieks gang watching Gibby's pants fall of on TV Sam: Well that's hard to miss. President of NCC: The penalty for doing that is a fine of $500,000. Carly: in his fedora President of NCC: That's my hat. Gibby: How many times do you want me to say I'm sorry? Carly: 500,000! Gibby: repeating I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry... Freddie: irritated Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it! Carly: '''And now, our first guest... '''Carly & Sam: '''Baggles! Baggles: Nyaaah!! ''pours out of nose ''Carly & Sam: ''complain in disgust ''Sam: It's just-- 'Gibby: '''Mucus... ''at door '''Freddie: Who is that? Gibby: It's someone knocking at the door. Related iCarly.com Games Click here to play iGo to NY Related Cast Posts *Jennette McCurdy tweeted: "Holy chiz, this episode is gonna blow your brains out." *Noah mentioned to Nick.com about Jimmy Fallon "Hands down, he was my favorite guest star. I'm such a big fan, and he was so funny and fun to work with." Noah new episodes interview with Nick.com Photo Gallery See the gallery for this episode here. Video Gallery See the video gallery for this episode here External Links *Jerry Trainor on "Late Night With Jimmy Fallon (October 5th, 2012) References Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Trivia Category:Guest Stars Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Trivia Category:Guest Stars Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Trivia Category:Guest Stars Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Trivia Category:Guest Stars Category:Specials